1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus with a repair information control function.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may include a memory block, and the memory block may include a plurality of memory cells.
In many cases, a subset of the plurality of memory cells may include redundant memory cells for replacing memory cells that may have a defect (hereafter, referred to as defective memory cells).
A test process may be used to detect a defective cell from among the plurality of memory cells.
An operation of replacing a detected defective cell with a redundant cell may be referred to as a repair operation. The repair operation may involve replacing an address for accessing the defective cell with an address corresponding to the redundant cell replacing the defective cell.
The repair information may be addresses for accessing defective cells. The repair information may be stored in fuse sets.
During normal operation, when an address received at the semiconductor apparatus from a device external to the semiconductor apparatus is one of the addresses stored in the fuse sets, the received address may be replaced with an address corresponding to a redundant cell. This enables normal operation of the semiconductor apparatus.